


White Noise

by Mekabella21



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drama & Romance, Friends With Benefits, M/M, anal licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/pseuds/Mekabella21
Summary: Clyde and Craig have always been best friends.  Things slowly start to change after Clyde's mother passes away and he begins to spend more time at the Tucker's home. Going through growing pains with Craig Tucker always proves for an interesting ride.





	1. Chapter 1

“But why dad?” I asked.

 

“Craig is your best friend and daddy has something he needs to take care of.” I looked up at my dad and he looks tired. I start crying because mom just died a few months ago and I don’t want him to leave. “Stop crying!” I try to stop crying but I am still crying a little as he drags me towards the car. I sit in the back seat trying to regain myself during the drive. We stop outside of the Tuckers residence.

 

I watch as my dad as he knocks on the door. I standing outside looking around. Usually I am happy to see Craig but today I am not so happy. I am more so really sad and want to stay with my dad.

 

“Hi” greeted my dad. “I appreciate you all doing this.” I see him hand them some money.

 

“Not a problem” replied Mrs. Tucker. “It was such a tragedy what happened. Clyde is welcome here anytime.” She looks down at me. “How are you Clyde?”

 

“Fine” I mumbled. 

 

“Okay” she smiled. “You can go see Craig, he is in his room. We will bring your bags up there shortly.” I look at my dad as he pats my shoulder. No hug? I sadly walk forward and head upstairs. I get closer to the door and I can hear Craig clearly arguing with someone.

 

“Get out of my room Ruby. Clyde is coming over and we don’t want any stupid girls around.”

“I am not a stupid girl” pouted Ruby. “I am your littler sister and I want to play Barbie’s!”

“We are boys. We don’t play with dolls.”

“It’s not a doll, it’s Barbie!”

“Hey” I said making myself known.

“Clyde, tell stupid Ruby we don’t play with dolls.”

“Barbie!” Ruby corrected for the 3rd time.

“Maybe later” I tell Ruby to get rid of her. This seems to please her as she runs off smiling.

“You’re a much nicer brother than Craig” she says poking her head back in the room. Craig gives her the middle finger, she stuck her tongue out in response. I took at Craig. I am so jealous how he is the tallest kid in class, all the girls like him, has a little sister, and both his parents are still together.

“You doing okay man?” asked Craig turning on his tv.

“Not really” I mumbled.

“Are you still upset about your mom?” asked Craig. I feel like I am about to cry. I guess Craig can tell because he kind of frowns. 

“What?” I asked him almost annoyed.

“Nothing. I just thought you were moving on and you were okay now.”

“My mom just died!” I yelled. Not really, my mom passed away almost a 7 months ago but it still feels like yesterday to me.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be an asshole. Come here.” I walk over to Craig and he hugs me. He usually not a touchy-feely type of guy but I guess he could tell that I needed it. I hugged him back feeling more calm than I have felt in months. I pulled away shyly.

“Thanks” I replied.

“Don’t worry about it” said Craig sitting on his bed. I heard his mother coming up the stairs.

“Hey, how is everything going in here? Craig are you on your best behavior?”

“Yes mom” Craig droned.

“Clyde here is your bag. How does pizza sound for dinner?”

“It’s fine” I replied. “I am tired of City Sushi”

“Great. I will let you know once it’s here.” She walks out of the room. I turn my attention back to Craig who is currently on his phone with his mouth hanging open.

“What?” I asked.

“Dude Cartman is hanging out with Heidi Turner. Like are they a thing or something?”

“Does it even matter?” I asked looking at his phone. There was picture of the two of them in park.

“Of course it matters. It’s fucking Cartman.”

“We killed his electronics for nothing” I replied. “Let him have his moment in the sun.” Craig rolls his eyes.

“That is not going to last for long. Can you name me a time he didn’t get into trouble?” Craig snorts. “His record is a few days’ top.” I slide off my jacket shaking my head because he is right. One of these days Cartman will get it together.

“Can we watch a movie?” I ask.

“I wanted to play on the system but that’s cool, here” Craig tossed me the remote. I managed to catch it. I am so glad his parents let him finally have a TV in his room. I like being in here. It feels safe and cozy despite his fucked up attitude on some days. Craig gets comfy on his bed with his phone in his hand. He is still on Twitter surfing his feed. I take my shoes off getting comfy in the bed.

I find a movie that I feel like watching. I am about half way through when Mrs. Tucker calls us downstairs for dinner. I sit down happy to eat with a family. Mr. Tucker is talking about how he is going to pick up some extra shifts at his job as Ruby tries to play with her dolls or Barbie as she says.

“Ruby” said Mrs. Tucker sitting the paper plates on the table. “Put up your toys. You don’t want to get her dirty do you?”

“She can just take a bath with me” smiled Ruby. I chuckled because I found that to be cute.

“Craig, how was school today?”

“It was whatever” shrugged Craig reaching for a slice of pizza.

“Something has to be happening” said Mr. Tucker walking around the table pouring us all soda.

“No, not really” replied Craig.

“What about all the kids at your school committing social suicide?” asked Ruby.

“Mind your business Ruby!” snapped Craig.

“Craig, be nice” said Mrs. Tucker sitting down. “Clyde are you enjoying your time here so far?”

“I always enjoy my time here” I smiled.

“Good. You are going to be staying with us for a week so you get to be a Tucker for a little while.” I felt my chest get tight. Did she say a week?

“I’m staying a week?” I asked.

“Yes, didn’t your father tell you?” I shook my head no and she had an expression I have never seen before. I stare at the pizza slice Craig put on plate. Now I don’t even feel like eating it. How could my dad not tell me this? He only told me I was staying the weekend. I force myself to eat a slice of pizza before excusing myself. I change into my PJ’s and climb into bed putting on Netflix for white noise. I roll over and curl into a ball and stare at the white wall.

I hear Craig come into the room. After a few minutes I feel his hand on my shoulder. I am trying to keep from crying because I am hurt my father would leave me like this. I understand it is for work but don’t they know he still has a family. 

“Hey, you okay man?”

“I’m fine. I just want to go to sleep.” Craig doesn’t say anything. I can hear him moving about his room before climbing into bed. I am surprised when he takes my hand.

“I want you to know you are my best friend. I have your back no matter. If you want to cry dude, then cry. Whenever you want to talk, we can talk. I start to shake because I am still trying to keep from letting the tears fall. Once Craig wraps his arms around me the flood gates open and I cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you The_Man_Called_Madara for kudos along with the guest who left kudos. This chapter is a beefy because it didn't feel right breaking it up. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This one is one of my favorite chapters of this short series.

8TH GRADE

“Are we seriously going to do this?” asked Kyle.

“Fuck yes” replied Craig looking at him. “This is a party. It’s not a party without Truth or Dare.” Cartman snickers while Jason laughs. I watch as Bebe walks up.

“What’s the hold up?” she asked. “My parents are only going to be gone for an hour. If we really want this game to be good and have everyone get a turn, we are going to need to get started now.” I am nervous about this whole game. I mean my classmates can be insane and pretty coo coo so I don’t know what to expect. I almost don’t blame Kyle for not wanting to play this game.

We are currently in the basement at Bebe’s house. It’s close friends which is almost most of the kids I had in my 4th grade class.

“Who’s going first?” asked Cartman. He seems overly eager to get started,

“I am the host so I am going first” said Bebe as we approached our friends. “Come on everyone let’s form a circle.” We all sat in a circle. Some kids looked excited while others looked scared. Something tells me I am looking scared as hell. “Alright so my first person is Butters.” Butters? Why Butters? He is the nicest straight forward kid I know. “Butters, truth or dare?

“Oh” replied Butters looking down at his hands. He fidgets for a few moments before looking back at Bebe but not answering her question.

“Omg, today Butters” droned Cartman.

“I’ll take truth”

“Of course he would” said Cartman rolling his eyes.

“Cartman shut up” interfered Kyle. Stan places a hand on Kyle’s shoulder as Cartman ignores Kyle. Sometimes I don’t know how these guys call themselves friends. They fight more than anything else.

“Butters” smiled Bebe. “Is it true that you sucked Kenny off?” My eyes get wide. I thought this was just a stupid rumor. I have to give Bebe credit. It’s a good question because I am curious if it really did happen. I will take that as a yes since Butters face is turning bright red. He just nods yes. Some kids start laughing while some look disgusted.

“I am so not surprised” said Cartman. “I hope Kenny didn’t give you herpes.”

“Fuck you” yelled Kenny from his seat. I can tell Butters is mad and embarrassed, who wouldn’t be?

“I choose you Eric” stated Butters. “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare” replied Eric not thinking it over. Butters looks like he was not expecting this. He cocks his head to the side as he thinks.

“I dare you to kiss Kyle’s ass.” Oh shit, this is pretty serious. Craig starts to laugh knowing Cartman is not going to want to do this.

“You can’t be serious” said Cartman.

“I am serious” replied Butters. “And you have to do it.”

“I don’t have to do shit!”

“Eric, if you are not going to do it you will have to leave” said Bebe. “You’re lucky I don’t have time to think of a worse punishment.” I look over at Kyle as he is turning bright red.

“Fine” snapped Eric standing up. He stomped over to Kyle pulling him up from where he sat.

“Hey, don’t yank on him like that” exclaimed Stan.

“Whatever, I just need to get this over with so I can get my turn in.” Eric gives Kyle ass a quick peck. Kyle has on jeans and he just stood there with his hands buried in his face. Craig doubled over laughing. I don’t think this is funny at all but Cartman was asking for it. He is always picking on Butters. I keep hoping one of these days Butters will grow some balls and stand up to him but at 13 years old I have pretty much given up. Eric sits back down red face and angry. “You think this is so funny Craig, truth or dare?”

“Dare because I am not a bitch” he states. Sometimes I am not sure if he is trying to be cool or if he just comes off that way. As we have gotten older I noticed he kind of speaks his mind a bit more. Mostly he has no regard to the people’s feelings. Eric smirks.

“I dare you to kiss Clyde, not just a little peck either. A kiss with tongue.” Kyle covers his face as I hear a few people gasp. Kenny and Bebe are the only ones who look amused.

“What the hell is that?” I replied wondering how I got dragged into their ego war.

“Whatever” said Eric. “I had to kiss Kyle’s ass. You’re getting this damn kiss!” Before I could say another word Craig pulls my face towards his kissing me. Sure I have kissed plenty of times but never with tongue.

“Open your mouth” whispered Craig. I feel weird and tingly but open my mouth slightly. Within seconds I feel his tongue on mine. It feels weird but in a good way, I think. Craig pulls back before I could moan. I am so glad he did because I would never recover from that.

“Sweet” said Cartman. “My work here is done.”

“Your such an ass” said Stan.

“This is not new information” replied Cartman folding his arms. “You’re lucky I didn’t make you my first victim.”

“I’m no victim” said Craig. “I had no problem doing what was asked of me unlike you. Perhaps you have been dreaming of kissing Kyle’s ass.” I shove Craig lightly because he took things too far. They start to argue as I excuse myself. I head to the bathroom located in the basement closing the door and locking it.

I stare at myself in the mirror as I touch my lips. Is it strange that I want to try that again? I splash some water on my face willing myself to calm down as I see my erection making a tint inside my jeans. I take some deep breaths and once I feel normal again I walk back outside. I can see everyone laughing as I notice a naked Kenny doing a handstand. I don’t even want to know.

The party was over before we know it. Craig and I are headed back to his house. I stay there more than I actually stay home. I hated it in the beginning but I came to accept it. My dad is just so angry. He almost put his hands on me on more than occasion when I bring up mom. He hates talking about her. I understand he lost her too but I don’t want to forget her, ever.

“That party turned out pretty cool” said Craig unlocking the door. I nod in agreement. The truth or dare game for sure made the party. We head upstairs. Craig tossed his keys on the nightstand. “So you never kissed before?”

I snort. “I have kissed before” I said removing my shirt and grabbing my night one.

“Didn’t seem like it” said Craig. I take off my pants putting on my sweats turning away from him.

“Whatever Craig, what do you care?”

“I don’t but you could use some practice.” I frown.

“What are you trying to say?”

“What I said, you need some practice.” Craig turns on the TV for white noise because he knows I am about to go to bed. I can’t speak for Craig though who seems to be really awake. “I am not saying you are bad but you could be better. I mean kissing is the way to really get into a girl’s pants.” I feel my face flushing.

I sit down on the bed not knowing what else to say. I am not all about getting into a girl’s pants. I honestly don’t find girls that attractive. Sure, they are cute but beyond that I don’t think of them in that way. I try but it always feels weird.

“Let me help you out” said Craig walking over to me. “We can practice.”

“You can’t be serious?” Craig rolls his eyes.

“This is me you are talking about. Besides girls do this shit all the time.” Craig sits next to me on the bed. “You need to not be so nervous. Have more confidence.” I shift feeling a little uncomfortably. “See that is what I am talking about. No girl is going to find that sexy or want to fuck you if you keep acting like that.” Craig grabs my shoulders. “Relax.” I take a deep breath and relax. “Good.”

“Craig are we going to be kissing with tongue?”

“Yes. So, what you want to do is ask for an invite to tongue kiss.”

“Ask, how the hell do you do that?”

“Two ways, you lick the bottom lip or lightly tap your tongue against their lips in the center. If it is a yes trust and believe she will open her mouth.” I had no idea that Craig was this experienced. Sure, we spend a lot of time together but I have no idea what he is doing when I am not around. I don’t ask or pry either. Maybe I should have.

“Okay” I say trying to picture doing what he is asking. “Should I try it now?”

“Yeah” laughed Craig. I lean forward slowly trying not to be nervous. I tilt my head kissing his lips. I poke his lip with my tongue before Craig pulls away.

“Good but it was too soon.”

“What do you mean too soon?” I have never felt so lost. I didn’t think tongue kissing would be this difficult.

“You have to get her in the mood first. A little kissing first before the tongue. I only rushed earlier for the sake of that stupid dare. Come on let’s go again.” I leave forward again kissing him. Since I am more comfortable with kissing I feel much more comfortable with this step. I am so into the kiss I don’t realize it until Craig puts his tongue into my mouth. I try to remember some of the things he did earlier. Not that I could see them but I want to mock the feel.

Craig grabs my waist causing me to moan into his mouth. I pull away feeling embarrassed at this point.

“You did good but you never made the first move” said Craig. “Your confidence is better at least. Let’s try one more time.”

“Why are we doing this?” I ask.

“So you can get yourself a damn girlfriend and sweep her off her feet. Plus you look like you need to get laid.”

“Are you not a virgin!” I exclaim.

“No, I am but I am a lot closer than you are to losing it. I had a girl go down on me once. Fucking awesome. This is why you have to know how to kiss, have to get them in the mood to want more.” I nod.

“Okay, one more time” I tell him. I honestly don’t care about learning this to use on girls. I mostly just want to kiss him again because it feels so good. I grab Craig by the shoulders pulling him into the kiss. After a few minutes I run my tongue against his bottom lip before poking between his lips. His mouth opened allowing me to slide inside. Our tongues moved back and forth before I run my hand up into hair fisting it. This causes Craig to moan.

We continue kissing as Craig pushes me back onto the bed. I don’t notice as I too much into the kiss. Craig stops kissing to suck on my neck. As he pressed his body on top of mine I can feel how hard he is. I grip his back as I arch mine. I started moaning as he does something different with his tongue. Craig finally pulls back sitting up panting hard with a red face.

“Omg, you did good that time” he said. He laughs whole heartily. “You got me horny. I am going to have to pay my girl a visit tomorrow.”

“You have a girlfriend?” I asked propping myself up on my elbows. I wanted us to keep going, I didn’t want him to stop.

“No, she is just someone I kind of practice with” said Craig standing taking his shirt off. I take in his lean form. I wish I could be as slim as him. I am a bit ticker but at least I no longer have my child hood belly. Craig slide on shirt before dropping his pants. “Yeah, I can’t tell you who she is because we made this deal that we wouldn’t.”

“Is this what brought all of this on?” I asked. “I mean are you going to lose it to her?”

“I think so” said Craig sliding on some shorts. “I mean no offense she is the one who taught me how to tongue kiss. I tried it out on one other girl and she loved it dude! I am glad to know this is not going to waste.” I don’t know what to say. “Maybe I can hook you up with one of her friends. I will run it by her first. If she gives me the okay you will learn who she is. You might get your own practice girl.” Craig walked out of the room.

I am happy he started talking about this girl because it helped my hard on to go away. Since I am dressed for bed I climbed in more than ready for sleep. Practice girl, only Craig would seriously do some shit like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos anf for those who are taking the time to read the story and comment. I may post the 4th chapter tomorrow :-)

10TH GRADE

I am staring at the clock try to will it to go to 2:40pm. This is the last day of school and I am ready to begin my summer vacation. Did I have any plans, not a damn thing. The only thing on my schedule is football camp at the end of July for two weeks. The bell finally rings setting us free. I grab my somewhat empty backpack and headed towards Token’s locker. He was giving me a ride home.

Token waves at me as I get closer.

“Hey, you ready?” he asked.

“More than ever” I replied. “I almost wish we didn’t have to go to football camp. I want to completely enjoy my summer.” We started walking towards his car. Token chuckles.

“It’s not like you had any major plans or anything” he replied.

“I know” I droned. “I had to struggle to get the money from my dad just to go to this camp. I mean things at the house have been more intense than ever.” I have gotten a little taller, more muscles, and started to fight back at my dad. He tried putting his hands on me but as soon as I got big enough I fought to put a stop to it. The only people who know about my dad getting physical with me is Token and Craig.

“I can only imagine” replied Token. “This year you can at least get a job and start working so you don’t have to ask him for a damn thing.”

“Yeah but how am I suppose to while still going to practice and games?”

“Good point” said Token. “Have you seen Craig today?”

“Nope. I am pretty sure he didn’t come to school today."

“He is lucky he is smart because if not I am sure his ass would be in summer school.” Token was right about that. Craig is just really good at learning the material at school. I have yet to see him fail a class despite him skipping most of the time. We reach Token’s car. I toss my backpack in the backseat before climbing in the front seat. Token was explaining to me how he will be going to Italy and then Miami Beach with his parents. I have never really left South Park except to go to Denver once in a blue moon.

“Thanks for the ride. I will see you at camp I guess” I said outside of the car.

“Maybe” replied Token speaking through the window. "I am not sure if I will be joining the team this year."

“What, why?” I asked in shock.

“I don’t know. I mean I just feel like I need a break. I want to try something different. I am thinking of trying out for the basketball team this year.”

“I actually think that would be a really good fit you.” Token is great at basketball; I am too but I prefer football. “Alright well I will not keep you. If you don’t show up to camp at least I already know why.” Token nodded and waved before pulling off. I turn and head towards the house. I unlock the door and head inside.

Maybe Token is right. Maybe I should think about getting a job but I really don’t want to give up football. It’s my one way to get a scholarship compared to having to rely on my studies. I am average student at best. I walk over to the fridge to get me something to eat. I make me a quick sandwich before retreating to my room. I am glad that my dad isn’t home.

I sit down on my bed cutting on the TV while grabbing my laptop Token got me for Christmas last year. I am so glad. Trying to watch porn on a little phone screen not so cool. I go to Facebook to see what is going on. The first thing I see is that Kenny, Kyle, and Stan are going on a trip. They took a selfie with all of them in it. They are only going camping because I can see the tent in the background. How did they manage to convenience Kyle to go is beyond me.

I scroll down and see Bebe and Wendy sitting at a picnic table at Stark pond. Looks beautiful, I wonder who took the picture. I sigh as I think about how I don’t really do as much as my other classmates. I am too busy with football, fighting with my dad or staying at Craig’s. Speaking of which I wonder Craig is up to. I grab my phone off the nightstand, sliding it open to text Craig.

Clyde: Dude, what are you up to?

Craig: Not a damn thing. I am fighting my parents on trying to make me get a summer job. Can you believe them?

Clyde: Not really. You parents are hard workers and we will be juniors this upcoming year. If I didn’t have football I would happily work.

Craig: Oh whatever. Are you home? Is your dad there?

Clyde: Hell no he’s not here. You want to come over?

Craig: Already in route

I am glad because I did not feel like being alone this evening. I don’t know if my dad will be home or not. He just shows up whenever he feels like it. Things between Craig and I didn’t change much. It was weird when he found out I was gay but he got over it. After our little kissing session and one with his secret friend hooked me up with her buddy. Kissing her didn’t feel as good. I know it sounds crazy but I am not crazy. Following that I kissed Kenny and it was official, I was gay. I learned I liked the company of men over women.

I am really into my movie when Craig comes upstairs into my room. He looks pissed off still.

“Is getting a job that bad?” I asked.

“They are trying to make me work at 7-11 so fuck yeah it’s bad.”

“Wow, they could have at least tried to get you something cooler.”

“Tell me about it. Hey you still know where your dad stash is?”

“Yeah but I am not sure if I feel like hearing his mouth if we take anything.”

“I will pay you back because I need some good shit, like now.”

“Alright” I sighed standing up and walking to my father room. I open the door and see all the draws open. It looks like he left in a hurry.

“What happened in here?” asked Craig noticing it too.

“I don’t know” I reply honestly walking further into the room. My dad’s stash is in his closet. I open the closets and everything is gone including the liquor.

“Did he leave?” asked Craig. “What the fuck is going on?” I don’t respond to him but pull my phone calling my dad. It operator says the phone number is no longer in service. “What’s wrong is he not answering?” I shook my head no. Craig pulled out his phone call his parents. “Mom have you heard from Mr. Donovan?” 

I look around the room looking in each draw just be sure but he really is gone. Nothing has been left. I pull my phone back out calling his job. They confirmed that my dad no longer worked there. He was let go a month ago. I sit down on the bed in shock. I feel Craig walk over to me.

“Dude are you okay?”

“My dad left me.” Sad thing is I should be happy with the way the past couple of years have been but at the end of the day he is my father and all I had left and now he is gone. He didn’t tell me that he fired or anything.

“Hey” I hear Craig saying as he wipes the tears off my face. “Hey, it’s going to be okay.” I just shake my head. I still can’t believe all of this is even happening. Craig grabs my face kissing me. We haven’t kissed since that time in 8th grade and he is still just as good. I forget about my dad as he deepens the kiss. I start gripping his shirt from behind. I feel Craig grab me through my jeans causing me to moan. “Yessss.”

I actually don’t want to put too much thought into what is happening right now. I pull my shirt over my head as I watch Craig do the same. I unbutton my jeans dropping everything below the waist, Craig followed.

“I want you to fuck me on his mattress” I said. Craig kisses me instead of answering me. I happily allow his tongue into my mouth. Soon nothing can be heard but our moaning, heavy breathing and sloppy kissing.

“I’m going to stretch you” said Craig. “You have anything like lube here?”

“Lotion in my room.” Craig runs off to grab the lotion. I should probably tell him I am virgin unlike him but I don’t want him to stop what is about to happen, so I opt to say nothing. He comes back into the giving the smirk I have grown to love. Craig pulls me by my chin kissing me deeply. I reach up gripping his hair from behind.

We ended up laying on the bed continuing to be engaged in sloppy kissing. I feel Craig’s hand at my opening and I am now becoming nervous. Craig seems so confident but that is his number one rule after all. He swirled around the outside before pushing one finger inside. I flinch slightly.

“Relax” instructed Craig leaning down closely to my neck. He started kissing me lightly on the side of my neck. I feel my eyes flutter as I am relaxing and getting use to the finger he has inside of me. By time he manages to get a 3rd finger in I am withering and makes sounds I didn’t know I could make. Craig starts kissing me before pulling back slightly. “Are you ready because I am going in.”

“Just do it” I tell him more than ready. My cock is so hard I look down at the head and it looks so swollen dripping with precum.

“Don’t worry, I will take care of you there too.” Craig leans down kissing me on the mouth. The kiss is nice as always but my mind keeps drifting to how this is really happening and with Craig. My mind goes blank as I feel him sliding in. He is moving slow but that doesn’t mean it hurt any less. I am not use to having anything down there. “Relax Clyde, I got you. It’s going to be okay.” 

I look up at him and he looks sincere which is a facial expression I have never seen from him. Craig wraps his hand around my cock slowly stroking me. 

“Omg” I whimper. The feeling of him doing that and sliding inside of me feels so good. I arch my back which helps him to slide further inside me. “I’m going to come” I feel like a total loser since we just got started. We haven’t even gotten into the thick of things. “Slow down.”

Craig stops moving and releases his had from my dick as I am trying to catch my breath. He leans over me “You have no idea how hard that was for me. You feel amazing man.” I feel myself blushing as I look off to the side. I look back up at Craig. I lean up enough to start kissing his neck. I don’t want him to go soft on me. I ran my hands down his back until I cup his small but cute ass. He releases a groan. He starts rocking his hips again.

Amazing how different positions and different things you do during sex affect the feel. Kissing while he is moving at a faster pace is indescribable. I am moaning loudly into his mouth. Craig reaches his free down between us and started stroking me again. I toss my head back completely in ecstasy. He continues to move deep within me without missing a beat. I can feel orgasm building, this time I don’t have time to stop it.

“Ahhh” I cry out as I come onto my stomach as Craig continues to pump his fist up and down my cock.

“Shit” I hear Craig cry I feel like he got an inch bigger inside me as he releases. Craig continues to pump until he feels he is done. He hovers over me catching his breath. “I didn’t use a condom and it can be messy if I pull out now.” I had not even thought about it. Although I know my dad is gone he might come back.

“Yeah, I don’t want to miss up the mattress.”

“Okay” said Craig. “Hold on.” I wrap my arms around his neck. “Your legs too.” I wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me over to the bathroom in my dad’s room. As he is walking I can feel him still moving inside me despite him being soft. I whimper slightly because it feels good. As we enter the bathroom I noticed his stuff was gone from there too. Craig climbs into the shower still holding me turning on the water. I get down now ready to shower. “Do you know how to clean yourself?”

“Yes, what kind of question is that?”

“I am talking about here” Craig said poking at my ass.

“I am sure it can’t be that hard.”

“Let me help you” said Craig. He grabs the soap that was left behind. He lathered his hands before touching me. Although I just came I swear everything he does feels good. He slides his finger inside me and I am little sore but not sore enough to not enjoy this. I could feel myself getting hard again.

“Craig” I whine.

“It’s okay” he explained. “I would be worried if you didn’t get hard from this.” He finally cleans me out before washing my body. I like this side of Craig, so caring and dare I say sensitive. I wash his body as he did me. We both get out of the shower and grab fresh towels from the linen closet inside the bathroom. We walk back to my room. I grab some sleeping clothes for myself.

“Are you staying the night?” I ask Craig and he dries his hair.

“Naw I got things to do.” I kind of wanted him to stay with me but I am not going to force him.

“Um okay” I reply. “I got a question though. Are you gay?” Craig laughs which pisses me off.

“No I’m not but I like both.” This was news to me.

“Since when?” Craig shrugs before sliding on his boxers and then his jeans. My mind drifts back to the matter at hand. My dad is gone. What the hell am I going to do. “What do you have planned for tonight?”

“The usual shit” said Craig sliding his shirt on. “I am going to come back over here and check on you tomorrow okay. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Come on man, what kind of person do you think I am?”

“Alright” said Craig. “I will lock up. See you tomorrow.” I watched Craig walk out of my room letting himself out. I am not sure what to make of what just happened besides the fact I wanted it to happen. I sit down on my bed realizing I had the TV on this whole time. Oh well, it was just noise anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Craig is slimmer than Clyde so when proof reading this I kind of laughed trying picture him carrying Clyde to the bathroom lol.


	4. Chapter 4

11TH GRADE

This summer sucked ass. I had to give up the house because my dad was not returning. It’s like he disappeared off the face of the earth. Whatever. The house has gone into foreclosure. It’s not like I could sale it because my name is not even on the damn thing. I tried working that summer to see if I could pay the mortgage but minimum wage doesn’t exactly get the job done. I had to let something else go that reminds me of my mom.

I moved in with the Tuckers because they were willing to take me in. The state considers me to be their foster care. They had to fill out a ton of paperwork and they had to check the house out and all this extra bullshit. I am glad the state will at least be giving them a check for my stay because I know things are hard enough.

Craig and I actually have to share rooms. Since he took my virginity we haven’t really talked. I don’t know what he has been up to but apparently, I have been the least of his concerns. If not for football I would be toast. I am taking all my energy, angry and putting it into football. I almost feel bad for the opposing team but not really. I am a wide receiver so it’s not like I get to hit anyone. Anyway, I would hate to admit it but things are so awkward now.

I was in bed reading a manga when Craig walked into the room. He is wearing a frown so something must have happened today. I roll my eyes not really giving a shit like he hasn’t cared about me for the past couple of months. He throws his jacket across the room. I haven’t seen him this angry in a while.

“What’s wrong?” I couldn’t help but ask.

“That bitch was cheating on me.” Wow someone cheated on Craig?

“I didn’t know you were dating anyone”

“I wasn’t”

“Then how did she cheat on you?”

“It’s complicated okay!”

Whatever dude, no need to yell at me.” I bury my nose back into my book shaking my head. I hear knock at the door. “Come in”

“Hey boys, I just wanted to check on you” said Mrs. Tucker.

“Everything is fine thanks” I replied. Craig didn’t say anything. She looked at him and knew not to say anything else to him.

“Alright, well just so you know we are saving up to get two twin beds so you guys don’t have to share. It is just going to take some time.”

“I understand” I explained. “I would get a job to help you out if I wasn’t on the football.”

“Awwww, you are too sweet. It’s okay. Maybe with football you can get a full ride with room and board.” Shit, I wish like hell I could get something like that. “I will see you boys tomorrow. Have a good night and don’t stay up too late.” Mrs. Tucker closes the door and I go back to my book.

“You are such a kiss ass” said Craig taking his shirt off.

“Am not” I replied. “I would get a job if I wasn’t on the football. I busted my ass this past summer and it was for nothing because I still couldn’t save the house. I have no problem working. That is you with the issues with getting a job.” Craig rolls his eyes. “Yeah go ahead and act like I am not telling the truth. I am not in the mood to argue with you tonight.”

Craig was now only in his boxers. He cut the lights off and turned the tv on getting under the covers.

“Dude, I am reading”

“You were reading, I am tired as fuck and I want to go to bed so yeah the lights need to go off.” He is being such an asshole tonight. I sigh as I close the manga. I wasn’t going to continue the fight with him. I got dressed for bed and got back into the bed. I grabbed the remote to see what was on TV. I far from sleepy and it is only a little after 9:30pm. I decided to go to Hulu to watch Rick and Morty, one of my new favorite shows. I find myself laughing out loud a lot.

“Seriously man, your too loud” snapped Craig. I rolled my eyes and went back to watching the show until it was time for bed. I miss the old Craig. The Craig that showed me he cared about me not this selfish ass hat. I finally roll over getting cozy on my side of the bed.

I drifted off pretty quickly which is expected since I am really tired. Usually when I go to sleep nothing can bother me. I was awakened with this warm feeling. I flutter my eyes bit. I moan as I adjust to the darkness of the room. Craig must have turned the damn TV off. He knows I like to keep it on. I get a glimpse of the clock and it’s 3 in the morning. I look down and I can make out that Craig is blowing me. Before I get a chance to say anything he swallows me whole. 

I gasp but I recover quickly. “Craig, what are you doing?” He doesn’t say anything but continues to go down on me. Don’t get me wrong, this feels great, really great. I haven’t hooked up with anyone since him. I haven’t found the right person. Craig slides a finger inside of me causing to cry out. He covers my mouth with his left hand as he continues to work his mouth and finger. I squirming around as the pleasure intensified. After some time it feels like Craig has managed to get in 3 fingers.

I moan loudly into his hand and arch my back as he touched something that I can only describe as white blinding lights. Craig touched the spot again causing me to come into his mouth as I bit down on one of his fingers. Craig released me hissing.

“You fucking bit me!” he whispered angrily. 

“Sorry” I whispered back. “The orgasm caught me off guard.” Craig climbed on the bed hovering over me.

“I need to fuck you.” I just nod because I am at the point I want him to. I really shouldn’t but we have come this far. I close my eyes embracing for the feel of him. Craig leans over me to suck my neck. “You are so tight. It took me a while to work you open.” I am blushing hearing this. I moan as I feel him slide inside of me. “So much easier to get inside you today.”

He starts to thrust into me. I am working hard as hell to keep my voice down. Easier said than done. I was managing to do just fine until he finds that spot he found earlier with his fingers. Craig leans down kissing. Dear god, this spot is so sensitive. I can feel myself on the verge of coming again. 

“Yes” whispered Craig. “You feel so fucking good. Are you going to come for me?” I didn’t get a chance to answer his question because I am coming so hard. I can feel some of my come hitting my upper chest. I had to shove my fist in my mouth to keep my voice down. Craig leans over me burying his face into the crook of my neck. “Fuck Clyde.” I can feel him filling me up inside. I moan because I love the thought of him coming inside of me.

Craig rolls onto his side taking me with him before pulling out. He quickly hands me a napkin. I wipe myself and get up to toss the away the evidence. I am more confused than I was a few months ago. This time I am asking questions.

“What hell was that?”

“What was what?” asked Craig.

“You just attacked me, like while I was sleeping after not paying me a bit of attention for months.”

“Whatever Clyde, it’s almost 4 in the morning and we have school. We can talk about this later.”

“No I want to talk about this now. What exactly is your problem?”

“Clyde serious, you’re being a total dick. You should be thanking me. You were totally backed up. Jesus are you not fucking anyone else?” Of course he would try to turn this around on me.

“You know what” I said pulling back the covers. “Don’t ever touch me again. If you do I will tell your parents.” I walk over to the desk grabbing tissues to further clean myself up before getting back into bed.

“You can’t be serious?”

“Oh no, I fucking mean it” I hissed at him climbing into bed. Craig is just staring at me and I fix my pillows. He pulls me towards him hugging me from behind.

“Will you be with me sexually?”

“Friend with benefits?” I asked just to make sure I understood what he was asking.

“Yeah, I like being with you as a friend and I like making you feel good in bed.” My face gets hot as the words he just said sink in. I think about the two times we have had sex and it is pretty magical. I also haven’t had sex with anyone else. I mean maybe he could be my practice guy. Who the hell am I kidding. I could never do that to someone. I do like being with him though.

“What does this mean for you? Are you still going to be sleeping around?”

“Well sometimes maybe. That’s the good thing about being friends with benefits is I go to just one person but I like to be with other people from time to time. If I meet someone I want to date I will let you know. You would do the same thing.” I don’t like the sound of this. It sounds complicated. 

“I don’t know” I muttered.

“Come on, I will take good care of you” Craig whispered in my ear before licking it. I flinched.

“Let’s see how it goes but if I don’t like it, I am out.”

“That’s cool” said Craig. “Let’s get back to sleep. We only have about another 2 hours before we have to get up. I am doing my best to not to skip today.” I roll my eyes. He is lucky that he is not in the foster system. They actually keep track of how many days of school I miss. I lay down facing away from Craig. I am pleasantly surprised when he pulls me close to him and starts to snuggle into my back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when I realized this story has a lot of smut in it lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to The_Man_Called_Madara for leaving a comment on every chapter. It really inspired me and it was nice to know how you felt about the story all along.
> 
> Thank you for those who left kudos on the story. I hope you enjoy this final chapter! If you enjoy my work be sure to check out my other stories and my current South Park Fan Fic Save Me.

11TH GRADE SPRING

Token is staring at me as Craig went to use the restroom. 

“What?” I ask.

“What’s going on with you two?” he asked.

“Nothing” I replied shrugging. 

“Bullshit” said Token stifling a laugh. “I can see you staring at Craig.”

“I’m not staring” I said defensively. It’s been months since we have been friends with benefits. Let’s just say I am starting to want more. It’s weird because it is almost like Craig is different behind closed doors. It’s like we are in our own bubble. I find myself wanting to feel that way all the time.

“Yeah okay” said Token rolling his eyes. “Are you guys sleeping together?”

“No” I lie with my face turning red. Craig came back into the room wiping his hands on his jeans.

“What’s going?” he asked. “What did I miss? Token what did you do to Clyde?”

“I didn’t do anything” exclaimed Token.

“Man look at his face” laughed Craig. “He is blushing like crazy.”

“I am not blushing, I’m hot as hell” I replied before throwing a pillow at Craig.

He caught the pillow. “Whatever man. I am looking forward to going to Kyle’s birthday party.”

“That’s this weekend?” I asked.

“Yup” said Token. “Did you get him a gift yet?”

“I got him something a little while ago because I knew I would forget” said Craig. “I can put your name on it too Clyde.”

“It’s fine, I got him a gift already.” I brought Kyle a nice button down shirt. He likes to dress up from time to time so I prefer to get him something I know he will use. We sat back and watched a few TV shows with Token before heading home.

We walk into the door and I greet Ruby who is sitting in front of the TV with Karen. Looks like they are watching some music channel on TV. I head upstairs to pick out my outfit for the party. I hear Craig shut the door behind me. He wastes no time hugging me from behind.

“I miss you” he mumbled into my shoulder. “I wanted to touch you so bad.” He slides his hand under my shirt caressing my belly.

“Stop it. Ruby and Karen are downstairs”

“That has never stopped us before” 

“Not right now Craig. I just want to get my stuff together for tomorrow.” He walks over to his twin extra long bed flopping down.

“Why are you so excited about this party?”

“It’s Kyle, he has the best parties.” True but Kyle is also the only one who knows about me and Craig. He is also the one who told me I am starting to fall for him as well. Everything was fine until Kyle said all of that fucking everything up even more. Now I find myself thinking about it all the time.

“You two seem to have gotten close.”

“Kind of. I mean he did help me pass Algebra 2.” Kyle is a great tutor. If not for him I would have failed. I look over my shoulder and see Craig staring at me. “Stop looking at me like that.” He is still looking at me causing me to laugh. Craig walks over to me grabbing me towards him.

“I miss you, come on” he says again before kissing me. I return the kiss wrapping my arms around him. He slides his tongue into my mouth as I grab his ass.

“Damnit, we can’t do this right now.”

“Why not, I know you want this dick” Craig grabs me as he says this. I moan a little. I pull away going back to the closet to continue looking for something to wear. I end up grabbing a pair of my dark tint jeans and just a red tee. I am not feeling the whole dress up thing. We are only going to a restaurant to eat and heading back to his parents place to open gifts.

“Why don’t you pick something out for tomorrow to?” I suggest to Craig. Craig waved me off but walked over to the closet anyway. He grabbed his clothes for tomorrow which he usually never does by the way. I get comfortable on the bed. I pull out my laptop to start looking for summer jobs.

“I’m going to get something to drink, you want anything?” I told him to go ahead I was fine. I am not going to tell him about me looking for a job. He hates when I mention working thinking I am trying to make him look bad in front of his parents. That is not it all. Although they have taken me into their home I don’t expect to rely solely of them. I am deep into my search when he returns. Craig sits his glass down and walks over to me. He grabs me by the by chin forcing me to kiss him.

“Ruby and Karen are gone. I need you in the worse way possible.” Craig starts kissing me again before I chance to protest. He runs his hand under my shirt rubbing my nipple. I moan as I feel his mouth move to my opposite free nipple. I run my hands through his hair encouraging him to continue. I can feel myself growing hard with every suck and tug on my nipples.

I can’t take it anymore and my hand makes is way down to my pants. I unbutton my jeans freeing myself. I started to rub the head before making my way down. I want him to touch me. I start whimpering trying to encourage him to touch me. I finally had enough and I push Craig off of me. He looks surprised by this.

“Take off all your clothes” I instruct him. Craig removes his clothes as I remove mine. I grab the lube out of the draw. Craig moves to help me. “Sit down on the bed. You cannot touch me, at least not yet.” I am feeling rather bold today as I usually don’t instruct him this much. Craig smirks as he walks over to his bed. I climb on to the bed and turn away from him. I can feel myself blushing already but this nothing he has not seen before. 

I lean over spreading my legs. I pour some lube onto my right hand. I place it behind me teasing my opening. I have no idea what Craig face looks like but I can imagine. I moan as I get one of my finger inside. I can feel Craig grab my ass. With my free hand I slap his hand gripping me.

“No touching” I said firmly. I can see how badly he wants me. He is gritting his teeth and biting his lip making me wish I didn’t have this stupid rule going. I go back to playing myself. My fingers are not as long as Craig so I can’t find my spot. I really wish I could. I pull my fingers out to feel something wet and warm. I turn around and I see Craig’s face in my ass.

“Craig” I moan. He wraps his arms around my waist holding me in place while he feasts on my ass. He has never done this before. I find myself moaning loudly and clawing the sheets. Craig started stroking me while he is licking me. “I am go-going to come.” I start panting trying to embrace myself for a mind-blowing orgasm when he pulls back. I turn around pushing Craig in the chest onto the bed. “You feeling good about yourself right now?”

“Fuck yeah” smirked Craig. “I am sure by the end of this I will having you saying my name.”

“Is that a challenge?” I ask. Craig doesn’t say anything he just stares at me. My hole is nice and wet thanks to him. I slide down on him looking at him to see if I can break him. He closes his eyes but not a sound escapes his lips. I lean forward to suck on his neck as I grind my hips. I finally get a small moan from him. I sit up so I can start to bounce a little bit more with the help of gravity. 

Craig gives in grabbing my hips pulling me down onto his cock with so much force. I don’t mind it since he locates my spot, even from the bottom he can find it. I swear this must be a gift he has. I start moaning loudly almost on the verge of crying because it feels so good. Craig sits up meeting my lips and the pleasure intensifies. He starts to slobber all over my neck, chin and shoulder. Soon my spot is being hit dead on.

“Omg, I love you much” I moan. “Yes, yes, yeeessss.” Craig starts kissing me again as he continues to fuck me like it’s our last night together. I cry out loudly as I come gripping his shoulders for dear life. I feel drained by the time it is over. I have my head laying on his shoulder. He is caressing my back. I climb off of him grabbing me a tee shirt and some pants to throw on.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“I am going to clean up. You left a big old mess inside me.” He nods and laughs. I go out into the hall and down to the bathroom we all share. I open the door and see Karen in the bathroom playing in her hair. “What the hell are you doing here? I thought you left.” Karen rolls her eyes.

“I bet you did” she smirked. “Does Mrs. Tucker know you are fucking her son?” I know I am redder than a tomato right now.

“None of your business. Are you done using this bathroom?”

“Sure.” Karen looks at me again, giving me the knowing look. I slam the door shut before taking care of business which I do in record time. I get back to the room and Craig is playing some game.

“Hey, you told me they left!” I yelled.

“So I fibbed a bit” replied Craig not looking my way. “I mean look at how explosive the sex was. You were pulling out new tricks and everything. This was so worth it.” I am so mad I don’t even say anything else to him. I walk out of the room heading downstairs with my laptop to finish job shopping.

KYLE’S PARTY

I didn’t speak to Craig since yesterday. He tried apologizing but I was not trying to hear that bullshit. Fucking Ruby is already trying to blackmail us for this shit. I just don’t understand why he did this in the first place.

Kyle just finished opening his presents and is now talking with everyone that is still there. Craig looks so out of place here since he really does not do birthday parties, more parties than anything else. I see Kyle making his way over to me.

“Clyde, thanks for the shirt.”

“Not a problem. I am glad you like it.” I sip some of my punch looking around. I see Craig looking at me, pleading with his eyes for me to talk to him. I look away from him.

“So what happened?” asked Kyle. “Did you finally tell that person how you feel?”

“Actually I did” I admit. “They didn’t say anything back though. It’s not why we are not talking.”

“Yeah” said Kyle rubbing the back of his neck. “Karen pretty much told Kenny and you know Kenny told us.”

“Fucking really” I snap. I start shaking my head.

“Calm down Clyde. I mean sometimes people won’t realize their feelings until they think it’s too late.”

“You think so?”

“I do” he replied nodding. “Do you mind if I try something.” What did I have to lose at this point.

“Sure.” Kyle gets closer to me and leans in with us meeting lips. I completely shocked by this action. I don’t pull back because he did ask if he could try something weird. I close my eyes and continue to kiss Kyle. He wraps his arms around my neck tangling one hand in my hair.

“What the fuck is this!” I pull away and see Stan standing across the room. He quickly walks over giving me the death stare. Kyle stands in front of me blocking Stan.

“Is there a problem Stanley?” he asks.

“What are you doing making out with Clyde?”

“I don’t see how this is any of your business. I mean we are just fuck buddies right? No strings attached right? We can date whoever we want right?” I see Stan’s face turning red with each word Kyle is saying. I had no idea that Kyle was sleeping with Stan. He told me he was having some relationship problems but never said who. I never gave him advice because I couldn’t even handle my own crisis with Craig.

“Can we talk about this somewhere else?” asked Stan.

“No” replied Kyle folding his arms. “Clyde would you like to go out with me?” Kyle has turned around to face me when asking this. I can see he is wanting me to yes.

“Sure, I would love to go out with you.”

“Awesome, how about next weekend?”

“Sounds great.”

“You can’t do this!” screamed Stan.

“I can do what I damn well please” snapped Kyle. “Why don’t you go find Heidi to fuck some more.” I heard several people gasp. I didn’t get a chance to respond as I am being pulled away by Craig. I kind of let him drag me outside the house because I want to hear what he has to say.

“Your fucking Kyle?” he asked.

“No, I’m not”

“He kissed you. That was not some little kiss. Something has to be going on.”

“Nothing is going on Craig.”

“What the fuck was that in there then huh? We agreed to tell each other if someone enters the picture we would let the other know. You didn’t say shit to me. You told me you love me and you do this! What the fuck.”

“Oh so you did hear me” I replied amused by this. Kyle is a lot smarter than people give him credit for. He knew this would get to Craig and Stan. Craig looks at me and looks like he is about to cry.

“Are you lying to me?” he asked. I had to hold back a laugh.

“No I am not lying to you Craig. Look I don’t know when I fell in love with you dude. You have always been there for me, seen me in my darkest hour. At the same time, you get around Craig. You like to fuck and with a whole lot of people at that. I didn’t want to try to change who you are. I wanted you to love me and only me but you would have had to give up the others on your own.”

“Give me a minute man” Craig pops back in the house for a minute leaving me standing outside. He walks back out after a few minutes taking my hand and leading us off down the street.

“What did you do?” I asked.

“I told Kyle your date was off and we were leaving.”

“I wasn’t ready to leave yet” I protest.

“I know but we need to talk.” Craig sighs before continuing. “I am really sorry about what I did yesterday and for never responding to your love confession or whatever. I do care about you, a lot. I really did stop sleeping with other people when I started sleeping with you.”

“Didn’t seem that way.”

“I know. I like being a flirt what can I say.”

“Why did you allow me to have sex with you loudly last night? You knew I didn’t want to do it with the girls in the house.” Craig looks at me.

“I wanted them to know so Ruby would tell my parents.”

“What?”

“Yeah I know it’s sick but I wanted Ruby to tell our parents so I could come out about our relationship.” I know Craig can be fucked up in the head but this?

“So you consider us to be in a relationship?” I watch as he starts to blush which I find very cute. The guy who doesn’t even blush when eating my ass.

“I do. Clyde, you are my boyfriend. I don’t want to see you with anyone else okay.” Made official with Craig in true Craig fashion.

“I have one question; do you love me?” I see Craig look nervous as he continues to blush.

“Yeah man, I love you.” He grabs my hand as we reach the house. I can see both of his parents are home. Craig unlocks the door and we walk inside.

“Mom” he yells. “I have something to tell you.”


End file.
